Problem: Gabriela has driven her car for a total of $8$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $8$ miles each day. For how many days has Gabriela been driving?
Answer: The number of days that Gabriela has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $8\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $8\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = 1\text{ days}$